Whisper
by GodricsUnknownResident
Summary: Jasper watches the love of his life die before his eyes, now he's hearing voices. His families worried and worse of all, Jasper doesn't know the difference between what's real and what's already gone.
1. 1: The Death

Authors Note: This is the first Chapter in a short mini-series. It won't be very long, but it will be a series. I'm also working on a Harry Potter series right now, so it may take a little longer to update this one but I couldn't just hold the idea down any longer so I wrote the first chapter. I hope you enjoy, and I hope you keep reading.

Chapter 1

She lay limp in his arms, her hard body covered in dust and ash. Her body smelled like the charred remains of an unbreakable species, and he began broken dry sobs. Her eyes were wide open, and he was tempted to shut them. To ignore the vacant stare that was currently looking towards his own vacant eyes.

"CARLISLE PLEASE HELP!" he screamed, his arms trembling. He held her close, pressing her firmly against his chest. Hoping that she weren't gone. She had been ripped apart, shredded, her skin covered in cuts, scars, flesh ripped apart. The only thing that was whole was her face. A head, he held a head to his chest firmly. His lips found her cold lifeless ones and he started sobbing again.

"Please, kiss me back love. Please, for the sake of everything I care for please just kiss me back, breathe, PLEASE." He screamed. Carlisle ran to his side kneeling beside him. He cringed away from the dirt smeared across her face, from the empty look. From the head, lying in his lap.

"Tell me she's alive, Carlisle. Tell me she's okay, tell me she's still with me." He muttered, stroking her hair. Carlisle looked at his adopted son, agony playing on his features.

"Jasper, get up son." He said quietly.

"No, we have to wait for her to wake up." He cried, "We can't just carry her around while she's asleep. No, we have to wait." He sobbed. Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder, and looked down scared.

"Son, she's not waking up. Get up, we have to move. This is dangerous, you'll get hurt." Everyone else had made a circle around him, all crying dryly, Rosalie buried her head in Emmet's chest, Bella stared in horror, restricted by Edward's strong arms, his face a mask of grief. But nothing like the look on Jasper's face.

"STOP LYING TO ME!" he screamed at Carlisle, "FIX HER, DO SOMETHING" he screamed, rocking back and forth, stroking her hair and kissing her face. Carlisle nodded towards Emmet and Edward, both of them letting go of Bella and Rosalie and grabbing onto Jasper.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, LET GO OF ME!" he screamed in rage and agony, "WE HAVE TO SAVE HER, WE HAVE TO SAVE HER DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE HER!" he 

screamed, struggling against the hold Emmet and Edward had on him. They carried him into the next room, as he grasped the head tightly.

"Get him into the car.." muttered Carlisle, looking away from the scene sadly. Edward nodded and they both dragged Jasper towards the car. The head dropped from his hands and rolled across the floor, landing at Carlisle's feet. Jasper growled, trying to get back to it, clawing, crying, tearing. Edward strapped him into the car, holding him down. Carlisle picked the head up and looked into the vacant eyes, before beckoning the rest of them into the car, for the long car ride home.

Edward held Bella in his lap, stroking her beautiful angular cheek bones. School was out for the summer, and after her Bella's first two years of learning to control her cravings, she was able to attend Dartmouth. A year ago, right before entering school, a war had broken out over the territory that they were currently residing. Carlisle was fine with coordinating something that would be appropriate for both parties, but they wanted a fight. Esme was killed in the battle, and Carlisle had erupted in anger. The battle was over now, but not before a few deaths. Bella cried feebly, as Edward sat silent, holding her close. Carlisle had left the room, sitting in his study. Emmet and Rosalie had gone off hunting, probably to clear their minds. And Jasper sat infront of the fire, staring. For the past three hours, all he had done was sit infront of the first and stare without a word. He burned the head in the backyard, unable to look at it after accepting what had happened. He hadn't cried, hadn't muttered or whimpered. He just sat there. A million thoughts ran through his head, especially the last scene before she had died infront of his eyes.

"**JASPER GO HELP EDWARD!" Alice screamed, trying to fight off the attacker that was currently working on her. Jasper was torn, glancing between Alice and Edward. **

"**JASPER GO!" she screamed, watching as Bella struggled to protect Edward, both of them being attacked by a team of five or six vampires. Jasper ran towards his brother and sister, trying to get the attackers off of them before he heard a definying scream. He was slammed into the ground by a new born, being held to the ground roughly. His head fell back and he watched as four new born vampires ripped Alice apart. He struggled, but he was unable to get up, to protect her. **

"**JASPER!" she screamed, before her head fell from her lifeless body.**

Edward moved away from Jasper and pulled Bella with him, "Come on Bells, lets give him some time." She nodded, following and headed up the stairs, shutting the door softly. Jasper continued staring at the first, seeing the image of her limp form over and over again.

"Jasper.." he jolted. Fear running through him, his eyes looking widely around the room.

"Alice?" he whispered. Her voice was so clear, so close. So beautiful.

It was silent, everything was quiet again. He had sworn he had heard her, he could taste her presence. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at Carlisle fearfully.

"Jasper…are you alright? I heard you whisper for someone.." he sat beside his son and looked away. "Jasper…you can't let your imagination run. Do you understand? It's unhealthy, and it can cause you a lot of trouble, a lot of pain." Jasper nodded once before giving Carlisle a meaningful look. Carlisle nodded and got up to leave.

"Jasper.." he looked up, but this time it wasn't Carlisle, who had already left the room. He smiled to himself. And laid back, basking in her beautiful voice.


	2. 2: Discussions With Bella

Chapter 2

The house was silent. Jasper was alone in the huge space, alone to dwell on the past couple of days. That first night, when he had heard her so close was frightening. He continued to try and recapture the voice, bring it back to him for his sanity. But all he could hear was the hollow, empty, mocking silence that engulfed him.

"Make it end." He moaned, gripping his hair. His legs were spread in front of him on the couch and his head was resting against the arm rest.

"I wish I could, love." The voice had come out of nowhere and he sprang from the couch, crouching low on the ground. His teeth were bare, but not in defense, in fear. His stance didn't change, he continued crouching as he dug his nails into the floor and his head fell in front of him.

"Why can't I see you," he said quietly, keeping his head down as he felt slivers of wood digging into his nails.

"I love you, Jasper." She responded. The voice seemed to echo from all sides and he whipped around, turning on his spot to search for her.

"Why won't you COME to me?!" he screamed, falling back and putting his face in his hands.

"Because, I'm not real.." she whispered. The room felt empty again. His eyes snapped open and he let out a low grunt of pain.

"COME BACK!" he screamed. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he whipped around, hoping, praying maybe that she was there. He looked up and found Bella, her eyes dripping with concern.

"Jasper…what's going on with you?" she knelt down beside him and placed a careful hand on his other shoulder. He shook his head furiously and he felt the wash of Bella's concern roll over him.

"You wouldn't understand." He said quietly, shaking his head towards the fire.

"Try me," she muttered, and he felt something new, despair? He looked back towards her and looked at her face fully. Her forehead was creased and her knuckles white as he looked at her hands on his shoulders.

"Why don't you tell me what happened to you first." He said, moving away from her and onto the couch.

"Distractions won't make me leave YOU alone, but if you want to know…Edward and I got in a fight." She said, looking towards the fire herself.

"You two always bicker" he said slowly, "It can't be that bad." Panic flowed from Bella's being and she shook her head, grasping the edge of the couch.

"No…this is different. It wasn't bickering. It was really silly, I wanted to go with Emmet into town to pick something up. I've gone into town before, but he was worried. Not, that I would kill." She said, glancing at him, "But that I would get hurt. I don't think he fully understands that I'm just as strong as he is now. But he felt guilty, when I got mad. And he left, for Alaska." She finished in one breath and sat back, picking at her nails.

"That doesn't sound too serious, he's gone to Alaska on his own before."

"Not when we were fighting, not when there are at least two gorgeous females, one of which has expressed interest in Edward before. " she took in a deep rattling breath. "But now its your turn for confessions. What's wrong with you Jasper?" he was quiet for a moment, looking down at his hands.

"I keep…hearing things." He said finally. Bella tilted her head in confusion, "You mean like..creaking..or.." she let the last of it trail off and looked at him worriedly.

"No..I mean like voices." He said slowly, glancing up at her." Bella's face was serine and after a minute she nodded.

"Understandable." She said finally.

"What?"

"It's understandable, Jasper. To hear her, to WANT to hear her, to imagine she's there. Or maybe even think she's there.." she looked down again. "No one but Edward knows this, but when he was gone, when he left…I heard him too. I lived on it, really." She looked away and it appeared she was in another place.

"But you got him back, it's different."

"I never thought I would.." she said silently, "it's almost the same. But the thing is Jasper, you can't let it rule you, you can never let go if your clinging to a figment of the past." Jasper shook is head.

"I don't want to let go." He said slowly, "I don't want to move on."

"It'll destroy you," she said looking back at him.

"Then let it." He muttered, turning away from her.

"You don't UNDERSTAND Jasper, this could DESTROY you." She said desperately. "I had a lifeboat, I had someone to help me and bring me to my feet. You don't want, and shouldn't have to have that, but listening to these voices without a life vest, you'll drown in it!" she shook his shoulder again. He flinched back and looked away again.

"I have nothing else to live for Bella, no reason to be here, so what if I drown?" she didn't have a counter to that, so she just stood.

"I have to go find Edward." She sighed, and the panic was back.

"He won't be with anyone else," he said with a slight smile, "We don't need Alice to see that Bella." He cringed at his last statement, but kept a small smile. She nodded and ran outside, and out of sight.

"I don't want you to leave.." he whispered, staring into nothing, speaking to Alice.

"Then I won't." she said sweetly, and the smile was back.


End file.
